


Jessie bangs Misty

by ScrotieMcBoogerBalls



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Belligerent Sexual Tension, Catfight, F/F, Farting, Horny Teenagers, Meowth thinks human sex is gross, Rough Sex, Toilet humor, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 09:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19461145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls/pseuds/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls
Summary: read the fucking title lol





	Jessie bangs Misty

Misty has always been jealous of Jessie for being hot and also cause she wants to fuck her. Jessie thought Misty was a hot piece of ass but she was only 13 and Jessie is 17 so that counts as loli somehow. They argue cause they're horny and wanna do the thing.

So one day they both got lost in the woods and their clothes got ripped up and they bumped into each other.

"You're evil!" yelled Misty.

"I'm prettier than you!" Jessie said. They started bitchslapping each other until the horniness got too much and they started making out and groping in the woods. They got naked and had hot nasty-ass sloppy underage lesbian sex with lots of boobs pubes and fluids.

It was awesome till the dudes caught them.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" Brock fainted cause Misty's like his little sister and she's fucking the enemy.

"UHhhh..." Ash looked clueless except he had a boner so obviously he knew what was going on.

"WHY JESSIE WHYYYYYYY" James cried cause he loved her and he'd wanted to be her first.

Meowth was so grossed out at seeing humans doing it that he puked all over the place. Pikachu farted on Jessie and Misty's clothes.

Jessie and Misty just kept banging.


End file.
